Constipation in love
by xmeilinx
Summary: Sasuke finally realizes his feelings for Sakura, but must uphold his clan's last wish and becomes engaged w Yue Tsukino, who is in love with Sunagakure's Gaara.Will the two be able to find a way out of this thorny situation,so they can be with their loves
1. From here and back again

**Constipation in love **

**By: Mae-Mae**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for all those who are in the made up clan "Tsukino". Yue and all my made up characters are from my imagination so if you don't like any of them then hate on my imagination, not me.**

**Yue- you don't own me!**

**Mae-Mae - Yes I do!**

**Gaara- she doesn't own me.**

**Mae-Mae - shut up!**

**Gaara- maybe I would if you didn't make me sound so love struck!**

**Mae-Mae - freezes Gaara with a forbidden jutsu I just hope you all like my first ever fan fic! **

**Chapter one: A love that could never be**

**Yue's POV Sunagakure**

I sat impatiently on a rock waiting for Gaara to finally arrive. I summoned all of my courage to find a way to tell him I have to leave and probably not come back and he's late! Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. Surprised I spun around quickly, raised my fists up, and readied myself to attack. Gaara stood there shaking his head as he laughed a bit (which believe me he doesn't do often).

"Yue, why so tensed?" he asked.

"Its nothing… okay maybe it's something." I said looking away from him; I didn't want to do this to him. But leaving the village without telling him would be worst.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Gaara, I'm leaving tomorrow." I said, still averting eye contact.

"So, when are you coming back?" He asked with a loving smile. Wow those were rare.

"Here's the thing; I won't be coming back." I said, cursing at myself in my mind. I didn't want to leave; I loved it here, most of all I loved him, but did that matter? No. A Tsukino is bound to any promise that is made, even if she wasn't the one who made it. Damn promises.

"What do you mean your not coming back? This place is your home." He asked and for a second there was a flicker of sadness in his eyes, then they went back to that emotionless expression he always had on. At times Gaara would try to hide how he felt about things to her, but she knew him too well, so she could see what he hid.

"I mean I'm not coming back." I said, finally looking at him. "Believe me I don't want to go…" I whispered in such a small voice it was a wonder that he heard me.

"Then stay here, with me." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I leaned in to give him one final kiss, but stopped halfway; I couldn't do this to him. Kissing him now would only hurt him more than ever when I left tomorrow. He probably hated me now, and I couldn't blame him; I gave him false hope that we could be together. "Good bye." I whispered. Then without another word I left, all the while hating myself for leaving.

**The next Day **

**Yue's POV Half way to Konoha**

It was nightfall and I was already halfway to Konohagakure; thank the heavens for having the fastest pair of legs in the Wind country. I couldn't get what happened last night out of my head, especially the look in his eyes when I told him I couldn't marry him.

_Flashback_

_"Why not I thought you loved me?" Gaara asked with that pained look in his eyes._

_"I want to… believe me I do but…." _

_"But what?" he asked, perplexed._

_"I'm engaged to someone else." I said looking away._

_End of flashback_

I would have said yes (even if he wasn't the Hokage) if I was not bound to such to a horrible fate; marrying a guy I hardly knew. I didn't even make this stupid promise, so why did I feel like it was my duty to carry it out? Maybe it was because it was the last thing my parents ever did, or maybe it was because I was supposed to the one who united our clans; Uchiha and Tsukino.

Eight years ago my clan was murdered and I still take the blame upon myself, I my eldest brother Renten, was killed because he thought my own safety was more important than his own. He had me go to the old tree house in the park to wait for him… but he never came. My older onee-chan Kasumi and ototo Kikucho did, though. Kiku had a few bumps and bruises, but Kasumi… was drenched in blood, but it wasn't her own. Knowing her she probably was crying as she clutched a body of her loved one; that was the only way I could think of to explain her being soaked in blood. Kasumi later was said to have died after she had escorted Kiku and me to Sunagakure. Then Kiku died not long after during a surprise attack by some enemy ninja.

I couldn't believe how much has changed in the passed 8 years (and not in a good way either). I fell in love with the Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara, but it was a love that could never be. (Mae-Mae: It's like being constipated…but without the crap, just with love.) I was now the last of my clan, and I hate how most of the events in my life turn out to do nothing but make my life worse; I guess that is why I tattooed the Kanji for hate on my right arm. Memories of the past can kill, when they refuse to be forgotten.

**Sakura POV Konohagakure**

Sakura sat atop a tree as she usually did; her chopsticks clanked ever so slightly against her bento box, as she ate her lunch. Every now and then between bites she glanced down at other chuunin as they paired up before her very eyes. Naruto and Hinata sat beneath her own tree, eating there lunch happily together. Naruto must have said something hilarious, because Hinata was laughing so hard. Shikamaru and Ino sat on a bench near the lake talking to each other with_ that look _on there faces. Kiba had his arm around Shizuru one of the girls that used to be in the same class as them when they went to the academy. She giggled when Kiba and Akamaru played tug a war with her own dog; Tuta. Neji and Tenten were no where in site, but Sakura knew they were probably practicing the ninjustu.

Sakura sighed to herself; while every one found there 'one and only', she had no one to call her own (I mean even Lee had some one!). She was in fact in love with someone (yes it was love and not some form of infatuation; just love), and his name was Sasuke Uchiha. But he would never return her feelings, considering he was the most popular guy in the whole village and she was just your average straight 'A' student with the weirdest pink hair, and the hugest five-head (not forehead _five-head _her forehead was much too big to be called a forehead). So why would he even consider taking a second glance at her?

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke on the other hand, had his back leaned up against a tree that wasn't to far from the one where Sakura had placed herself. He took a bite out of his onigure (rice ball) as he stared at the other chuunin in disgust. Why waste there time flirting when they could be practicing their ninjustu? Tenten and Neji were the only two doing anything useful; they were honing there skills. As he glanced further ahead, something caught his eye: Sakura Haruno. She sat on top the tree as she normally did but something was… well different. He stared at her, dazed, her beautiful cherry-blossom hair caught the sun's rays (Mae-Mae: XD), and he looked… dare he think it, cute. It was probably because she wasn't screaming in some one's ear (more specifically Naruto) or expressing her concern for him. Damn, if he every needed any one to worry about him he'd find Itachi and force him listen to his problems or get a physiologist.

Sasuke noticed that sad look she had; what the hell is wrong with her? If someone hurt her he was going to kick their ass. _"Wait… what the hell? Why am I so concerned about what happens to her? She can take care of herself."_ He thought to himself. Although he knew she could handle everything all on her own he couldn't help but wanting to ask her what was wrong. So he walked over to the tree which she sat atop.

Sakura looked at him, surprised, "Sasuke, if you're looking for Neji he's over in the training grounds with Tenten."

"That's not what I was going to ask." He shot back, not meaning for it to sound as cold as it did.

"Then what did you want to ask?" Sakura asked sweetly, ignoring his ice-cube ness. "Damn, why does she have to be so cute?" Sasuke mumbled to himself

"_Wait, a minute I did not just think that! No not about her she's my team mate and nothing more!" he shook his head._

"_Oh, but you want her to be so much more!" A voice swept across his mind_

"W-what the hell? Who the hell said that?"  
"Who said what?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Then what did you want to ask me?" She tilted her head once more.

"Forget it!" He said and walked away. He despised himself now, because he was wasting time that he could be using for training.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Yue's POV**

I stood there atop that hill just as I had done back then, over looking the village. I shook my head, trying to choke back the tears, "I'm back… after eight years and it hasn't changed one bit."

Here I am, Konohagakure, the place of my memories that refused to be forgotten. The place that I loathe for it was here, where all the bloodshed took place. Kasumi, Kiku, Renten, mother, father, everyone, I will go through with this marriage for you, not me. I touched the golden insignia of the Uchiha clan that hung around my neck and started walking down the slope of the hill.

* * *

**END OF CHAPIE ONE! yay! i realize most of the characters are occ, and just so you no... the main pairing is SasuSaku. Read and review, much apriciated! once again this is mai firtst fic! **


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**Constipation in love**

**Mae-Mae: First of all I would like to thank all of you who reviewed.**

**Vengeful Tsuki, I'm glad you like it and I told you at school that I already knew Gaara was going to be more than a bit OOC.**

**KoreanGirL247, I'm happy you loved it, and I hope I updated soon enough for you.**

**Natsuhiboshi, I'm pleased you thought my story was interesting. Again I hope I updated soon enough.**

**Sasuke's Lover, I'm super happy that you liked it and thought it was cute. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the wonderful characters related to the manga or anime. I do however own the characters of the Tsukino clan (Yue, Kikucho, Kasumi, ect.) and any other characters that are not associated with the actual manga/ anime. The story was made from my imagination and mine alone, so if you have any complaints or suggestions feel free to message me about it. I do give credit to those of you who do review, and update faster when there are more reviews too. Having more reviews motivate me, they tell me that you people actually like my stuff.**

**Sakura- Can we just move on with the story! No one wants to read your disclaimer any way!**

**Mae-Mae- Gomen, Sakura-chan I didn't realize….**

**Sakura- THEN GET ON WITH IT!**

**Chapter two: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Yue's POV**

**Hokage's Office**

Once I had gotten the information I had came for, I made my way out of the Lady Tsunade's office without another word. I glanced down at the paper that was handed to me. Two things were scrawled across the page; the name of my new sensei and a cell number.

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Cell 7**

I sighed; back in Sunagakure I was never put in a "cell". I was independent, and strong enough to go on B class missions alone. My mind drifted off while I continued walking; all of _those_ memories were coming back to me. The same memories had already tormented my dreams, and now they haunted me during the day. I laughed slightly, shaking my head. Man, I am really pathetic.

I passed the park near the Academy, wondering if _it_ was still there. I knew I was supposed to go strait to the main bridge, but curiosity was getting the best of me, once again. Eight years ago, in Sunagakure, my curiosity almost got me killed…

_Flashback_

_I heard someone scream, and my instincts told me to find out where it was coming from. My feet seemed to move on their own, leading me to a dark alleyway. I saw the shadows of two or three people. One appeared to be that of a boy, he looked about my age. The other two belonged to these huge men, they charged at the boy and without thinking I jumped in front of him with a kunai in my hand. That didn't stop them though, they continued to charge at us, I closed my eyes; this was it I was going to die. Then I remembered what Renten had told me._

"_Come on; if you give up now what was the point of you trying to save him, in the first place?"_

_That's right if I give up now I would just die, but I fought back at least I would die fighting. So, I rose my kunai and charged at them. I circled around them, my feet skidding on the floor making a huge circle. Once the circle was complete I made a couple of hand signs and slammed my fist on the ground. Sand Serpent! A serpent erupted from the lines etched on the ground and attacked the two men. Much to my dismay, they were able to break away from my creature's grasp. It slammed into the earth with a thunderous crash. I was already out of breath as they slowly advanced toward me; that move alone had cost quite a lot of my chakra. This was the end; we were helpless… or so I thought._

_The boy looked up, "Play time's over." The earthy remains of my beast erupted into nothing more than the sand, from which it was made. It spun around him and then it swiftly darted in their direction._

_My eyes widened; he was controlling the sand. It crushed one of the men until he was nothing more than sand himself. The other man looked at angrily, "You're a fool! What the hell were you thinking? Why did you risk your life for this **monster**?" _

_Monster… back then I believed they called him that because of his brutal attacks, but I soon learned the real reason for they chose to call him that word._

_I looked over in the boys direction, "That was amazing! How were you able to do that?"_

"_I just am." He said, bluntly. Then he looked over at me again, "Why did you jump in, anyway? Is father trying a different approach at trying to kill me by having an assassin earn my trust, then take me out when I least expect it?"_

"_I'm no assassin! I just heard someone cry out and I thought… well actually I wasn't thinking at all." I laughed a bit, scratching the back off my head. He just glared at me; I could tell that he didn't believe me._

"_Look, I don't know who you are, okay. I'm just your normal academy student trying to get stronger, nothing more, nothing less."_

"_A **normal** academy student wouldn't have been able to complete the Sand Serpent. So who exactly are you? If I think you're lying I end your miserable life here and now." He said, every word dripping with venom._

"_My name is Yue Tsukino, and I really am just your not-so-average academy student." I said looking him straight in the eye._

"_Hm." He just looked at me, turned around and started to walk away._

"_Wait, you look like you're the same age as me… and the way you defeated those guys was incredible. May I at least know your name as well?" I asked._

"_Gaara."_

_End of Flashback_

But then again if never went to see what was going on I would have never met Gaara. My heart throbbed at the thought of him. I had fallen in love with him, and led him to think that we could actually be together.

I shook my head ridding myself of those troubling thoughts; I had to keep him in my past and let him stay there… as hard as that will be.

As I walked deeper into the park I spotted the tree house, where Renten was supposed to meet me, but never did. I climbed up the decaying ladder, and looked around it. Sure, everything seemed a bit smaller now that I had grown up some, but other than that nothing had changed. Our secret stash of comics were still hidden in the bottom drawer of the desk. I lifted up the loose floor board, revealing the secret compartment where we would leave notes to each other… my eyes must have deceived me because there was an envelope addressed to me hidden inside the box.

I held it close to me; who else knew about the compartment besides Renten, Kikucho, Kasumi and me? And most important who would know that I'd come back up here after all these years? My hand trembled, with anxiousness, as I began to break the seal. I jumped back suddenly at the sound of someone else's voice.

"Well, you must be Yue… our Tsukino prodigy."

**Sakura POV**

**Konoha Main Bridge**

We were all told to meet here at twelve pm sharp… which was two hours ago. As always Master Kakashi was late, leaving us to stand in the mid-august heat, without any shade.

The heat must have gone to Naruto's head because he began rambling about how Kakashi's early call made him miss breakfast, and blah, blah, blah. Damn it. All this noise was hurting my head and my shinobi instinct told me to eliminate the problem. I had found two solutions to this: shove a sock in his mouth, or stab him furiously with my kunai knife. But, unfortunately as always I didn't listen to my so-called "inner self" and just tried to tune him out.

"I mean come on! This is worst than last week!" Naruto yelled throwing his hands up into the air, "I mean at least then I was able to bathe and brush my teeth!"

"Ewwww…" I said shooting him a disgusted look. I mean come on, I didn't get to blow dry my hair this morning, but do you see me complaining?

"Naruto… see that corner over there?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the corner of the bridge.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"Stand there and shut up." The vein on Naruto's head now began to pulse with a greater speed, "What the hell did you say, chicken hair?"

"I said go stand in that corner over there and shut up. You're making my damn ears bleed." Sasuke said coolly. "Here we go again." I thought. Those two never stop fighting. Before there sparring of words could continue, Master Kakashi appeared n a puff of smoke.

"Sorry, I'm late. I seemed to have got lost into the heart of the cold urban wilderness, which we call Konoha." He said smiling.

"Just say you got lost, it's a more believable lie…" a girl sighed and shook her head, behind him. Her long black hair was tied up into a neat high pony tail, and her silver eyes glistened in the morning sun. She wore a tight black shirt that showed off her bare stomach, and really _short_ shorts; definitely not something you would see someone wear in the middle of August. (Mae-Mae: She came from Sunagakure and its really hot there that's why she wears those type of clothes.) "Who is she?" I asked myself.

"Everyone, this is your new team mate. Yue, introduce yourself." Kakashi said.

**Yue POV**

God, this was going to be a bit embarrassing; first I meet my new sensei in a tree house, then he makes me practice my introduction in his own 'format' and now I have to say it in front of these guys. I sighed, better start now.

"My name is Yue Tsukino… I'm not sure if I met any of you before since it's been 8 years since I left…" Then I heard Kakashi cough, signaling for me to keep his format of an introduction.

"My dreams for the future don't matter anymore, I said my eyes drooping to the floor, then looked back at my new teammates seriously,"And I have but one goal: to find the Uchiha who carries the necklace similar to mine; instead of a fan, the pendent is the symbol of my clan… a moon." I said holding up the necklace. At the mention of the necklace the guy in the blue's ears perked up, maybe he knew something about the carrier…

**Sasuke's POV**

I glanced up at our new 'teammate' and I couldn't help but wonder why she was placed on our cell. I mean there had to be a hidden reason for it; ninja cells are supposed to be _three man groups_ with her, we're four. Now she's says she's looking for an Uchiha?

If that wasn't weird enough the necklace she described sounded like the one that was hung around my neck. (Come on there's no way Itachi would wear a blasted piece of jewelry!) But why the hell would she be looking for me?

"Alright then, now the rest of you." Kakashi motion towards me, Naruto and Sakura.

"Haruno, Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Sakura said with a cute wave.

"Uzumaki, Naruto's the name, and you better remember it. 'Cause I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Naruto said with as much enthusiasm as ever.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." I said bluntly, looking at her suspiciously; there was something familiar about her; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Yue's POV

I nearly fell over in disbelief; I mean this guy couldn't be the one right? I just got here, and I didn't want to meet the one I was supposed to marry on my first day here. Then again, there's a whole clan of Uchiha's, right? (Mae-Mae: She doesn't know that Sasuke is the only one left .:sweat drop:.) _"There's no way he could be the one." I thought to myself shaking my head… but what if he was?_

After our introductions were done with every one in the group seemed to split up in different directions, not that I cared. I took out the envelope from my pocket, but just as I was about to open it a felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Without thinking I flipped whoever it was over my shoulder.

"Ow…" the person said rubbing the back of his head. To my surprise it was Sasuke. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to hide the small giggles.

"That hurt." He said as he stood up.

"Sorry about that… Naruto, right?" I said trying to piss him off, and it worked.

"No," Hi said through clenched teeth, "Sasuke."

**Sasuke's POV**

I grab her shoulder to ask her why she needed to find the carrier of that necklace so bad, and she flips me! What the hell is wrong with this girl? Is this how she was taught to greet people, damn it? If her manners weren't bad enough, she confused me with Naruto! How the hell do you do that? He's blonde and I'm not!

"Oh, Sasuke… gotta remember that." She said laughing a bit. "What do you want?"

"To know what's so important about the carrier of that necklace you were talking about." I said, my hands in my pockets.

"It doesn't really concern you." Yue said coolly, and started walking away. I grabbed her arm, turning her to face me and pulled out my necklace, "What if it does?"

* * *

**End of Chappy 2! Yay i stayed up all night yesterday to complete it for you guys so i hope you like it! n e ways please review!**


	3. Engaged

**Constipation in love**

**Chapter Three: Engaged**

**Sorry it took a while to update... i was an idiot and accidently deleated chaps 3 to 7 so i had to rewrite this whole thing lolz sorry again.**

**Desclaimer- i do not own naruto or any of the characters associated w/ the anime and manga. I do infact own the Tsukino Clan and all of the characters that are from my own imagination. Hate the story? Well read somethingelse o one asked you to read this one lol.**

reyna218- Thanx cuz, i love you nd u better keep reading!

Uchiha Aelita- glad u thought it was cute! please keep reading!

KoreanGirL247- I'm glad you loved chappy 2 and i hope you love this one just as much as the last! Sorry for not updating soon enough!  
Miss Kanji Babe- Yeah i'll definately keep this story going as long as i have readres that love it!

mistyshadowspy- stay tuned and you might get your wish!

(Want to be up here w/ these lucky readers? then Review!)

Yue's POV

My eyes widened at the sight of the necklace, "W-where did you get that?" _Where else? His parents, duh!_

No, this couldn't be happening; I knew I would have to meet my future husband, but I didn't think I'd have to meet him so soon!

"It was given to me when I was four. I don't know what it means, but I have a feeling you do." Sasuke said, not letting go of my arm. _How the hell did he not know what it meant! We're sixteen now, so his parents should have explained the whole situation to him. _

"You don't know?" I asked confused. He shook his head, "That's why I'm asking you." My cheeks went red, "You seriously don't know?" He shook his head once more, "So are you gonna tell me, or what?"

"You might want to sit down for this." I said leading him to a near by bench. He nodded and followed me.

"Well… um… you see these necklaces represent a certain…_agreement._" I said holding up my necklace.

"What type of 'agreement '?"

"A marriage agreement?" I said, making it sound more like a question then an answer. His eyes widened, "I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say marriage?"

"Y-yeah. Umm… didn't your parents explain this to you already?" I said as I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as I repeated the words of my father, "The agreement is set. The youngest child of the Uchiha and Tsukino shall wed as soon as the boy turns of age."

"My parents are dead." Sasuke said coolly, "As is the rest of my clan." I felt my heart sink; I understood exactly how he felt. He must have felt sad and alone; like everything meaningful had been ripped from his life.

"I know how you must feel." I said staring at the ground. I could sense he was about to counter, but cut him off, "My whole clan died the night I left."

"How did that happen?" He felt the words just come out.

"I'm not sure. Everyone was slaughter…" I never really looked back on that night, and now the memory was surfacing. "My brother…." Sasuke eyes widened, if her brother killed her clan too, then she would be the only one who truly understood him.

"He told me to go to the tree house and never showed up. My older sister and younger brother did though."

**Sasuke POV**

So her brother didn't kill her clan. I looked at her; she looked as if she was straining to hold on to something, "The person who killed them… the person wore a star pendent."

Before I could help myself I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We can talk about something else, other than the tragic demise of our clans."

She laughed, "You want to talk about this whole marriage issue?"

I felt my face flush, "Um…. Why are we going to do this?"

"Your clan and mine were to be combined. Our 'decedents' are supposedly going to the most powerful ninja of all time. It was our parent's final wish. The day we accepted these necklaces, in the garden, we made a pact. We accepted _betrothal _necklaces."

My eyes widened; I finally remembered where I had seen her before! The day I was given this necklace she was given hers. I may have met her for a brief moment but those silver eyes are unmistakable. "You're that girl!"

She looked at me with a confused face, "What are you talking about?"

"In the garden. You… this is yours." I pulled out a silver ring. Her eyes widened, "My ring…"

"You dropped it. I was holding on to it because I wanted to return it."

**Sakura POV**

My eyes must have deceived me; there is now way that Sasuke had gone down on one knee and slipped that ring on her finger.

In Konoha, it was common for a boy, who was close to turning seventeen to get engaged. But this girl hadn't even been in Konoha for more than twenty-four hours! What would Sasuke see in her? And why in her right mind would she say yes?

_Sakura calm down. You might be taking this the wrong way. Maybe she dropped her ring or something…. But then why did he pull the ring out of his pocket! _

I squinted my eyes, trying to get a closer look at the ring. Then it hit me. That was the same ring he's had since we were in the Academy!

* * *

Sorry it was so short Read and review i'll put chappy 4 up soon i promise! 


	4. I'm alive XD

Okay first i just want to say srry for never updating. Before i had been using my dads internet which was dial up and well he never really let me on. Last summer i got my own laptop and febuary of this year i got my own high speed internet. Well now i'll be rewriting a few stories and putting up new ones : I will continue constipation in love and others. I promise my writting has improved by a lot. Please just be patient with me and I will update soon and as fast as i can!


End file.
